


Hounds of Hell

by MossyPebble222, Nova13



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Crushing, Descriptions of murder, F/M, Gore, Pining, alot of oral though, also, also sex, both oral and vaginal, cause eating out is good ok, cause like, cause what story isnt complete without a evil circus full of murder, circus murder, crushing as in like having a crush, evil circus, no not that kind, pupper pounding, thats a mood, undiscovered feelings, who doesnt love a dangerous man with sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossyPebble222/pseuds/MossyPebble222, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova13/pseuds/Nova13
Summary: When alastor asks crymini to help him hunt down a particularly difficult demon to hunt, crymini comes to a realization about herself and her feelings that she never knew about. seems the pup has taken a certain interest into the deer demon.





	1. A proposition

  
  
Crymini sat in her room, headphones on as she listened to her music. The sun had just set and she had gone to her room to unwind after a stressful day of dealing with all the idiots at the hotel. As she sat listening to her music, a pit began to form in her stomach which made her uneasy. She couldn't understand why she suddenly felt this sense of dread, as she was pondering this she suddenly realised something. Slowly the sound of static began filling her ears, slowly drowning out the sounds of her music until she could only hear the static. She ripped the headphones off her head, cursing loudly as she did. She had the sudden suspicion she knew exactly what was going on. As if on cue, she heard knocking at her door  
  
 _Knock, knock, knock, knock knock...knock knock_ _  
_ _  
_A rhythmic knocking at her door, a knock she was all to familiar with rang out, and everything fell into place. She got up from her bed, grumbling and bitching at being interrupted. She made her way to the door opening it.  
  
 _“What do you want old man”_ _  
_ _  
_Normally she would have screamed at whoever interrupted her late night rock session. But unlike that stupid slut Angel, she wasn't too buried in cock to not pay attention to the world around her. She had seen the posters warning about him, she knew just how dangerous he could be. So as much as she hated not getting to scream at him, she bit her tongue knowing it would end badly for her.  
  
Before her stood the infamous radio demon, his face plastered with his ever present toothy grin, his razor sharp glass like teeth showed proudly.. His monocle hung on his eye as he stared at her. In his hand he held his iconic staff with the microphone at the end. He smiled down at her in his creepy unblinking way  
  
 _“WHY HELLO MY DEAR! I HOPE I DIDN'T INTERRUPT ANYTHING?”_  
  
He said looking around her room. She could only roll her eyes.  
  
 _“Yeah actually, you fucking did. But whatever, what do you want?”_  
  
Alastor chuckled as she spoke, leaning down a bit to be closer to her level,  
  
 _“WHY MY DEAR, I CAME TO YOU TO OFFER A PROPOSITION!”_ _  
_  
Crymini raised her eyebrow to this, confused at his statement,  
  
 _“What kinda proposition? What would the “mighty radio demon”_ _  
_  
She said doing air quotes,  
 _  
_ _“Want with me?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_Alastor walked into her room, right past her, before she could protest he began to speak.  
  
 _“YOU SEE MY PUP I AM IN A BIT OF A PREDICAMENT, I’VE BEEN HUNTING A….PARTICULARLY SNEAKY DEMON FOR AWHILE NOW. NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY I CAN’T SEEM TO CATCH HIM, AND AT FIRST THIS WAS JUST FOR DINNER, BUT HE HAS ESCAPED ME THREE TIMES NOW. AT THIS POINT IT’S MORE ABOUT SENDING A MESSAGE”_  
  
  
  
Crymini couldn't help but blush at the phrase “my pup”, she had no idea why but for some reason when he said it she could feel her face start getting hot and her chest getting tight. She tried to shake it off.   
  
“And that message is?”  
  
Crymini asked confused, trying to distract herself.  She watched as strange red symbols started floating around alastors head, the sound of static returned even though the headphones were on the other side of the room. His hair began to stand on end as his eyes turned to radio dials. Crymini shrunk in on herself as Alastor spoke, his mouth not moving from his giant grin, instead his teeth lit up as he spoke like a old timey radio.  
  
 _“That nobody escapes the radio demon..ever.”_   
  
Alastor said, his voice devolving more into sounding like he was speaking from a radio. The static ever present. As he spoke, the world around him seemed to grow darker with each of his words which made crymini shrink in more and more on herself. Vaggie had told her stories of just how dangerous the demon was but seeing this part of him put it into reality at just how powerful he was, it sent shivers down her spine. However these didn't feel like shivers of fear, these shivers made her quake, they made her face start burning again and she could feel her knees buckle a bit. What the fuck was happening to her? Why was she acting like this.  
 _  
_ _“DAMMIT CRY! GET YOURSELF TOGETHER!”_ _  
_ _  
_She screamed to herself in her head, trying to figure out what was happening. Alastor shook his head, shaking away the creepy features. Turning back to his normal self. He spoke again in his usual excited tone.  
  
 _“AND I NEED YOUR HELP!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“My help? What the fuck could i possibly do?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“SIMPLE MY DEAR, YOU’RE A HYENA! YOUR SENSE OF SMELL IS VASTLY BETTER THAN MY OWN. I WANT YOU TO HELP ME HUNT DOWN THIS SNEAKY LITTLE FIEND!”_  
  
He put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him as he stood beside her, he waved his hand as he explained. Cryminis tail started wagging without her realizing it as he put his arm around her, once she realized it she stopped it. She took his arm off of her and stepped back a bit.                                                                                     
  
 _“What’s in it for me?”_ _  
_  
Crymini asked him, raising her eyebrow. Trying to gain a little control of the situation.  
  
 _“WHY IT’S SIMPLE MY DEAR! YOU HELP ME HUNT THIS RASCAL DOWN WITH THAT FANTASTIC SNIFFER OF YOURS, AND YOU CAN KEEP WHATEVER THEY HAVE_ _IN THEIR POSSESSION_ _. WHICH QUITE OFTEN INCLUDES THINGS LIKE MONEY, JEWELRY, PLENTY OF OTHER EXPENSIVE THINGS! FOR EXAMPLE, MY LAST MEAL HAD AROUND 500 SMACKAROOS ON HIS PERSON! I HAVE NO NEED FOR MONEY, BUT I'M SURE YOU COULD COME UP WITH A USE FOR IT ALL! SO WHAT DO YOU SAY MY DEAR?”_ _  
_  
He held his hand out for her to shake, she stared at it hesitantly. She was very unsure what to do. On one hand alastor was a dangerous man, a infamous killer that was beyond dangerous. He had earned his reputation, she couldn't think how many other demons met there deaths at Alastors hands….but at the same time, something about all this excited crymini. This hotel drove her absolutely insane, it was so..goddamn..BORING. There was nothing fun to do around in this shithole and cry was growing tired of Charlie's preaching, Vaggie’s bitching, and Angel’s general bullshit. She always wished she could get away from this place, even if it’s just for a bit. Besides, something about the danger called to her. The idea of her running with Alastor, running with him as he hunts people down to kill and eats her fellow demons made Cryminis heart race in a way it hadn't before. The thrill of the danger made Crymini ecstatic. She stood staring at Alastors hand for what felt like an eternity but was no more than a few seconds before she took it in hers and shook it.  
  
 _“Yeah fuck it, I’m in. Got nothing better to do.”_  
  
She said trying seem calm and uncaring about it, when deep down she was beyond excited. Though despite how much she tried to play it down, her wagging tail betrayed her true feelings. Alastor let out a cackle as she shook his hand, the laughter making him lean back it was so intense.  
  
 _“SPLENDID MY DEAR! GATHER YOUR THINGS! TONIGHT, WE HUNT!”_ __  



	2. The hunt begins

A few hours later after the agreement, Alastor and Crymini were walking through the city. As they walked crymini noted how all the other demons kept their distance, seeing the radio demon made them keep their distance. Crymini kinda liked it, she liked the fear and respect alastor put into others. She could get used to people keeping away from her and being afraid of her.she was starting to like being around alastor more and more.  
 _  
_ _“I could get used to this”_ _  
_ _  
_She said with a smug smile.  
  
 _“GET USED TO WHAT?_ _  
_ _  
_Alastor asked turning to look at her as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
 _“The respect. The fear. The way everyone sees you and gets out of the way. People are afraid of you and respect you! It’s awesome!”_ _  
_  
Crymini said excitedly, her tail wagging back and forth quickly. Alastor couldn’t help but laugh at her excitement.  
  
 _“YES IT IS “AWESOME” AS YOU SAY. THERE’S A CERTAIN ENJOYMENT OUT OF OTHERS FEAR. STAY WITH ME MY SWEET PUP, AND I PROMISE YOU ALL THE DEMONS OF HELL WILL FEAR YOU LIKE ME!”_ _  
_ _  
_There it was again,as soon as he called her sweet pup, her chest started to tighten up again and her face grew hot. What the actual fuck was going on!? Why was she getting so flustered whenever he said these things? Angel called her things like “baby cakes” and shit all the time, Charlie calls her “Dearie”. Why was this only happening when ALASTOR said these things.. She couldn't...she..she couldn't have a thing for him...could she? No no no that was impossible. There's no way she was ATTRACTED TO HIM. There’s no way she could have the hots for that old creepy fuck..but still, every time he said things like that to her she couldn’t help but get weak kneed and flustered. She also had to admit that there were alot of aspects to Alastor she couldn’t help but enjoy. The way people feared him, just how dangerous and exciting he was. Alastor was so dangerous and something about that just….got her going. She was suddenly snapped from her thinking when alastor spoke up.   
  
_“HERE WE ARE!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Uh. Where is here?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“WHERE I LAST SAW THE SNEAKY FIEND. I KNOW HE IS STILL AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE, BUT I CAN’T FIND HIM. THAT’S WHERE YOU COME IN DEAR!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“And how the fuck am i supposed to do that?”_ _  
_  
Crymini snapped, confused as to Alastors plan. Alastor reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bit of cloth. Crymini could see that there was blood stained on it.   
  
_“I TORE THIS OFF HIS COAT AS HE RAN, GOT SOME OF HIS BLOOD ON IT. I NEED YOU TO USE THE SCENT ON IT TO TRACK HIM DOWN! THINK YOU’RE UP TO IT MY LOYAL HOUND?”_ _  
_ _  
_Crymini gave him a smug smile, taking the cloth in her hand.  
  
 _“Damn right i got this! Let’s hunt this fuck down”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“THAT’S THE SPIRIT KID!”_ _  
_ _  
_Crymini took the cloth and began to sniff it, one of the benefits of her new body is how good her nose is. She could tell when any of the other misfits were cooking, no matter where they were in the hotel. She could smell just about everything in the hotel,even if she didn’t want to. She sniffed the cloth all over before she began to sniff the air. The faint scent of the target filled her nose as she faced towards the source of the smell. She motioned for Alastor to follow as she started tracking down the smell. The two walked for almost 30 minutes before they came into an alley. She sniffed all around, as the source of the smell had grown stronger and stronger. Suddenly as she was sniffing, she spotted something. Hidden behind a dumpster in one of the buildings was a small cellar door. She could tell the scent was coming from there. She motioned for Alastor to follow her as they crouched into a small tunnel.  
  
As they crawled through the tunnel, Crymini realized something that made her blush deeply. They were crawling through the tunnel, and they were on all fours due to how small it was. With how short her outfit was, and the fact Alastor was behind her. He could see right up her skirt and see her panties. Luckily she was in front of him because if she was behind he could look back and see just how much she would be blushing....though she might not mind if he saw.  
 _  
_ _“GOD DAMMIT CRY GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER! FUCKING CONTROL YOURSELF!”_ _  
_  
She screams internally, trying to push down the feelings she was having. Focussing on the tunnel ahead. They crawled for a good amount of time. This tunnel lead under the building. Eventually they found their way into a small room. Maybe 10 feet by 10 feet. There in the corner, on a pile of rags was a sleeping demon. Based on Alastors enthusiastic smile and how he seemed to radiate excitement, cry figured this was their target. She turned and looked at him and whispered,  
  
 _“So uh...what are we gonna do?”_ _  
_  
Alastor didn't even look at her as he stepped towards the sleeping figure. His footsteps were silent as he stood above the demon. Suddenly Crys head started to spin as she grew dizzy, her vision slowly faded into black as her stomach dropped, and a strange feeling overcame her. Before she passed out she heard Alastor speak.  
  
 _“I’m going to put on a show my dear, just for you.”_ __  



	3. welcome to the carnival!

A dull aching pain throbbed in Cryminis head as she slowly lifted her eyelids, which felt heavier than ever before. As she came to, her eyes burned with the bright lights. She had to blink and rub her eyes a few times before they adjusted to the spectacle before her. Only when she could see did she realize she wasn't in the small room anymore. Infact, she wasn't sure where she was. As she looked around she realized she was sitting on what looked like bleachers, and these bleachers seemed to be inside a giant...circus tent? How the hell did she get here? She soon realized she wasn't alone, as she saw that sitting all around here were strange doll like demons. They had pitch black bodies with white heads, and upside down crosses etched into them. They all sat motionless, staring towards the center of the ring. She turned her attention to the center just as a massive spotlight shined down on it. Standing in the center was Alastor, but he looked different. He wasn't in his normal attire, instead he wore a fancy ringleader outfit Cry had seen when she went to the circus as a child. Beside Alastor was a large table covered in sharp knives. Behind him was the demon they had tracked down, he was tied to a massive wheel and had a blindfold on. She could hear the man whimpering and crying. Alastor summoned his staff, putting the mike to his mouth.   
__   
_ “LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME TO THE SHOW! TONIGHT'S IS GOING TO BE A REAL HUM DINGER! WE HAVE NOT 1 BUT 2 SPECIAL GUESTS! MY “WONDERFUL” ... _ __   
  
He spat the words out in sarcasm,   
  
_ “ASSISTANT!” _ __   
  
He pointed to the wheel as the spotlight focussed on the demon.    
  
_ “OUR FRIEND HERE HAS SADLY MISSED OUT ON OUR LITTLE SHOW SO MANY TIMES NOW, BUT THANKS TO MY GOOD FRIEND IN THE AUDIENCE. HE FINALLY WAS ABLE TO MAKE IT! _ __   
  
All the demons around Crymini began cheering and hollering in wild excitement.   
__   
_ “SPEAKING OF MY FRIEND, EVERYONE GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO THE WONDERFUL MISS CRYMINI!” _ __   
__   
Alastor said sweeping his hand in her direction. Crymini squinted her eyes as the spotlight shined on her.   
__   
_ “TONIGHT SHE IS MY SPECIAL GUEST, AND WON'T BE TAKING PART OF THE SHOW. PLEASE GIVE HER ALL YOUR THANKS FOR MAKING TONIGHT'S SHOW A REALITY, WITHOUT HER OUR FRIEND WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO MAKE IT!” _ __   
  
Crymini watched as all the strange demons turned to her and bowed. She heard a cacophony of thanks and praises.  Crymini grinned smugly, she could get used to this praise. She wasn't used to such respect, and she liked it.   
  
_ “Pfft, it was easy.” _ __   
  
Alastor laughed loudly before speaking again.   
  
_ “WHY DON’T WE MAKE TONIGHTS SHOW EXTRA SPECIAL AS A LITTLE THANK YOU TO HER! AND AS YOU ALL KNOW, SHE IS THE FIRST TO EVER SEE THE SHOW WHO ISN’T AN ASSISTANT, AND AS SUCH THIS IS A GREAT HONOR FOR HER! “ _ __   
__   
Alastor clapped his hands, and the wheel started rotating around. She heard the demon start begging and pleading as he spun around. Alastor walked over to the table, his hand hovering over all of the knives on the table before picking up a couple of large nasty looking knives. He turned to the demon and tossed the knives into the air as he started juggling them. The crowd was filled with gasps and awes as alastor juggled what crymini counted as 4 very pointy and danegerous looking knives.    
  
_ “ROUND AND ROUND AND ROUND YOU GO! WHEN YOU’LL STOP! ONLY I WILL KNOW!” _ __   
  
Alastor yelled maniacally as he flung one of the blades towards the demon, the blade struck straight into one of the demons wrists. He screamed in pain as the blade tore through his wrist and dug into the spinning wheel, Cry couldn’t help but cringe at this. She was happy that it wasn’t her on the wheel. Alastor repeated this 3 more times, tossing the blades straight into the demons other wrist then each of his ankles. Cry was impressed at how accurate Alastor was with his knives. By the end of it the demon was screaming and shaking in pain, blades embedded into his wrists and ankles.    
  
_ “IT WOULD SEEM MY KNIFE THROWING SKILLS ARE AS SHARP AS EVER!” _ __   
  
Alastor let out a crazed laugh at his own pun before raising his hands and clapping again. The lights all went dark and almost instantly came back on, when the lights came on everything had changed. The demon was no longer tied to a wheel, and the wheel itself was gone. Instead the demon was tied to a metal bar sticking out of the ground, a diagonal bar held them in place at the base of the demons back, and behind him stood Alastor. His devious grin wider than ever as he spoke.   
  
_ “YOU’RE IN FOR A REAL TREAT GENTLEMAN AND LADY,” _ __   
  
Alastor announced looking to Cry and winking, Crymini couldn’t help but blush at this as her thighs grinded together subconsciously.   
  
_ “MY WONDERFUL ASSISTANT HERE IS GOING TO SHOW YOU ASTOUNDING FEATS OF CONTORTION! WATCH AS HE TWISTS AND BENDS IN FANTASTICAL WAYS!” _ __   
  
Alastor yelled to the crowd before turning to the demon, he put his hand on the demons shoulder and grabbed his arm back. The demon started screaming as Alastor pulled more and more till a loud POP could be heard followed by the demons scream as Alastor ripped his shoulder out of socket. The demons screams could almost be heard above the crowds cheering as Alastor did the same to the other shoulder. He then moved down to the demons leg, placing his hand on the knee and grabbing the underside of the leg. He pushed down on the kneecap as he lifted the leg. A loud crack rang through the circus followed by more screams from the poor soul. Crymini had to look away because of how much it made her skin crawl, she could hear Alastor snap the demons other leg as he screamed. He then moved on and gripped the demons elbows and snapped his arms upward, quickly breaking them. Letting his arms dangle limply as he writhed and screamed. Jesus...Crymini knew Alastor was ruthless, but she didn’t know he was THIS bad.  Crymini turned towards the center of the ring as she heard Alastor speak up.   
__   
_ “I’M AFRAID I HAVE TO SKIP THE REST OF THE FUN, IT’S GETTING LATE AFTER ALL AND OUR DEAR GUEST NEEDS TO BE HOME SOON! SO INSTEAD OF OUR USUAL FUN, WE ARE GOING TO SKIP STRAIGHT TO THE FINALE!” _ __   
  
If Crymini thought the cheering was loud before, she had to cover her ears as the crowd of strange dolls screamed at the top of their lungs. Alastor clapped once more and the lights went out again, and came back on. When crymini looked she saw a man sized box with the demons head sticking out of one and and his feet sticking out the other. The box seemed to be split in two parts at the middle. Alastor stood above it with a grin, looking towards the audience.   
  
_ “AND NOW! FOR MY FINALE TRICK, WATCH AS I SAW MY LOVELY ASSISTANT IN HALF!” _ __   
  
He said, reaching behind him and pulling out a large saw.  The demon was screaming and trying to get free as alastor brought the blade down and started sawing at the split, for a few seconds nothing happened when suddenly the demon began shrieking in pain. Crymini watched as Alastor brought the saw back and forth, the blade growing bloodier and bloodier as a pool of crimson liquid began to pool. Crymini was glad the crowd was cheering so loud so she didn’t have to hear the saw cutting and tearing through flesh, snapping tendons, sawing bones and screaming. Crymini watched the demons pointless flailing grow weaker and weaker till eventually they laid there limp as the saw moved further and further down. Eventually the saw went through the bottom, cutting all the way through, Alastor tossed the saw aside and turned the individual parts of the boxes towards the crowd. Cry had to hold her hand over her mouth to keep from puking as the demons organs spilled onto the ground, pouring blood and viscera everywhere.  Alastor looked down and shrugged, yelling to the crowd.   
__   
__ “EHH, I NEVER GET THAT TRICK RIGHT. YOU HAVE ALL BEEN A WONDERFUL AUDIENCE AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMING TO MY SHOW! I WILL SEE ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE  AGAIN SOON”   



	4. Revelations

As Alastor spoke Crymini’s head grew fuzzy again, that pit returning in her stomach as her head began to swirl. Her vision faded as she blacked out again.

 

As Crymini opened her eyes she realized she was moving, but she wasnt walking. As she fully came to, she realized she was in Alastors arms, he was carrying her. Crymini’s face immediately turned red and her entire body started heating up as she realized her situation. She looked up at Alastor in a flustered confusion.   
__   
_ “W-WHY ARE YOU FUCKING CARRYING ME!” _ __   
  
She  stuttered to the demon who simply chuckled and looked to her as he walked.   
  
_ “You passed out pup, and it would have been rude for me to leave you there. So i decided to carry you home, after all. You were so helpful today, my show could never have happened without you.” _ __   
__   
Cry was surprised, not only was Alastor speaking in a normal human tone instead of his excited yelling, but he was thanking her! The mighty radio demon was thanking her for helping him hunt a person down, she was...helpful! She helped him! Crymini felt that familiar shiver run down her spine at the idea she was useful to him, and thankfully he was carrying her because she could feel her knees go weak. However another realization hit her like a ton of bricks...she realized where his hands were as he carried her. They were planted firmly on her ass as he held her. Oh god he was touching her ass! Oh god no! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! Her face grew bright red as she felt his large and powerful hands on her ass. To any other guy she would have beat the shit out of them as she screamed and cursed. But with Alastor...she..she actually  enjoyed it. The idea of his hands on her ass like this made her stomach twist and coil in a good way, and made her lower region start to tingle with pleasure.   
  
She grew extremely flustered, and couldn't think of what to do so she just buried her face in his chest to try and hide the blush. She felt Alastor freeze for just a split second before chuckling as he continued to walk. As she had her face buried in his chest she was able to get a good scent off of him. Much to her surprise Alastor smelled...nice. She imagined he would smell like blood and guts, but no, he smelled good. He had an almost ozone like smell, like during a thunderstorm when the air is electrified,he also had a metallic smell to him, with a touch of damp musty smell almost like a cellar. However there was one other smell that she could detect, it was faint yet despite that it was overpowering. She didn’t know what it was but even though it was weak, it filled her nose and made her breath catch in her throat. Each wiff made her body burn hot as her legs grinded together. She didn’t know what this was but the more primal part of her brain knew what it was. She let out a labored moan into his chest. Alastor looked down at her   
__   
_ “You alright there pup?” _ __   
__   
_ “YEAH YEAH! IM FINE! JUST! UH, JUST TIRED!” _ __   
  
  
  
  
  
Crymini  shouted , trying to save face and cover her embarrassment. She could have swore for a split second she saw Alastor smirk. But with his face it was so hard to tell. She quickly wiggled out of his arms. Once free, she told Alastor how she didn't need him to carry her like baby, and that she could walk on herself and was better now. They quickly made their way to the hotel just as the sun had set. Alastor thanked her again as he watched her practically running to her room.     
  
  
It was almost 3 in the morning when Alastor checked his watch, it had been a few hours since Crymini and hisself had returned home from his hunt.The entire hotel was asleep at this time, save for him. Alastor had no need for sleep so instead he wandered the hotel at night, sneaking into the other demons rooms to….check on them. He grew bored of just sitting in his room or wandering the city at night, so he decided to sneak into the other misfits rooms to check up on them and see them. He had just left Charlie's room, after watching the princess asleep in her bed, snuggled up to a small plush of one of her little goat helpers that Alastor saw frequently around the hotel. He had to admit they were absolutely delightful little fellows that Alastor frequently found himself enjoying the company of (even if they couldnt talk). He had already visited Niffty, Husk, and Angel, Crymini’s room was next. He walked to her door and stood before it as his shadow slipped under the door, reaching up and unlocking it from the inside. He quickly and quietly made his way into her room and closed the door,he made his way to the hyenas bedside where he stood and watched her. Eventually he heard something from her, at first he thought he just was mistaken till he heard it again...moaning, and she was moaning his name? Interesting. Alastor leaned down and listened more as Crymini  continued to moan , her voice needy and filled with lust as she talked in her sleep. He slowly moved the covers off her to confirm his suspicions, and sure enough he saw her legs grinding together and a wet patch forming at the crotch of the panties she was wearing. Alastor couldn’t help but chuckle softly, he thought he heard her moan earlier when he was carrying her but he assumed he had misheard. However, hearing her moan and whimper his name in her sleep as she grinded her legs together, making a moist spot in her panties confirmed his thoughts. Seemed the pup had a crush on him, and was having a wet dream about him.    
  
Alastor stood there for a minute, deciding what he would do before he removed his jacket, and undoing his tie, placing them on a nearby counter top. He put his hand on Crymini’s shoulder and spoke, shaking her a bit   
  
_ “Wake up dear pup! _ _ I would like a word with you _ _.” _ __   
__   
It took a bit before she finally opened her eyes, grumbling and cursing till she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When she looked at alastor she immediately shot up and blushed.   
  


_ “What the fuck are you doing in my room?!” _ __   
  
She cursed scrambling to cover herself with her blanket, causing Alastor to laugh.    
__   
_ “My dear, I simply came to check up on you. While everyone sleeps I wander the hotel and..check up on the others here.” _ __   
__   
__   
_ “So you watch everyone while they sleep, like a creepy fuck?” _ __   
__   
_ “That is one way you can describe it. However as I was watching you I heard and saw some interesting things” _ __   
  
Al crooned, placing his hand on her thigh. Cryminis face turned bright red as she realized what he was talking about.  Her entire body felt like it was going to catch on fire from how embarrassed she was.   
  
_ “I-I don’t know what your fucking talking about old man!” _ __   
__   
She stuttered nervously, hiding her face.   
  
_ “Oh no my dear, I know exactly what I’m talking about. I saw the ways you have been looking at me all day,the way you blushed and moaned while I was carrying you. I also heard you moaning my name in your sleep, and judging by that wet patch between your legs I think you were having a wet dream about little old me.” _ __   
  
Alastor said, chuckling as his hand held onto her thigh. Crymini’s breath quickened as she became more and more embarrassed and even more flustered. For once in her life she didn’t have anything to say, only looking at him.   
  
_ “So how about this my dear sweet pup, why don’t you and I have a little fun tonight. Let me make that dream of yours a reality, as a proper way to thank you for helping me with my little hunt.  _ _ How does that sound my dear?” _ __   
  
Crymini only stared at him for a minute, her face bright red as she panted softly. Alastor could see on her face that she was debating his proposition till she finally spoke up.   
  
__ “Y-yes please.”


	5. really screwed the pooch

Alastors grin grew wider as he nodded, climbing onto the bed and between her legs, slowly opening them, staring at her hungrily. He moved his hand up to the damp spot on her panties, slowly dragging two fingers up it. He watched as her breath hitched in her throat and her entire body shiver. He dragged his two fingers up and down her her slit  through her panties. Alastor listened to her moan and whimper as he did this,his fingers could feel her arousal growing as he teased her. He love seeing her slowly devolve into a moaning mess as his fingers worked their magic. Eventually he stopped teasing her, he reached up, and slowly slid her panties off. Crymini wiggled her hips to help him slide them off. Revealing her pussy to him, he could see how it was dripping with her juices  as he lowered his face to it. He started placing kisses along her inner thighs, along with soft bites to them. Crymini arched her back to the kisses, letting out a breathy moan as the pleasure started to flood into her mind. Alastors kisses and love bites trailed up between her legs, he then started placing kisses up and down her slit. Watching Crymini whimpering in pleasure as her hands reached down to take hold of alastors antlers. .He kissed up and down her pussy, paying extra attention to her clit with kisses. He slowly transitioned from kissing to licking, dragging his long tongue along her pussy causing her to yelp in pleasure when his tongue writhed at her entrance. The radio demons tongue trailed up and down her vagina, swirling and flicking at her clit. Before slowly pushing his tongue inside her, Crymini let out a loud moan as his tongue slithered inside her and began moving around.  
  
Crymini’s hips gyrated and pushed up onto Al’s face as his tongue writhed inside her, lapping up all her juices as his long tongue pushed deeper inside her, grinding his face into her groin. His hands gripped her thighs tight as he burrowed his tongue inside of her pussy. Crymini rocked her hips onto Al’s face, she then arched her back letting out moans and whimpers of pleasure. Her volume slowly getting louder and louder as Al pushed his tongue against her back wall. Crymini felt the knot in her stomach growing more and more as Alastor fucked her with his tongue.

 

  
  
_“Fuck..fuck so good..fuck keep going! I’m gonna cum, I’m so close!”_  
  


 

She moaned, her entire body rocking in pleasure as Alastor’s tongue wiggled and licked at her inner walls. Her words edged Alastor on more as he started humming, causing his tongue to vibrate inside her as he moved it around. This pushed crymini over the edge, her back arched, she laid her head back, and let out a yell of pleasure as she began shaking and orgasming. Her legs shook on either side of Alastor’s head while she orgasmed, Alastor lapping her juices as she came. Her vision went blurry as her head fogged with pleasure, this felt like it went on forever before it finally started to wane. As Crymini lay there basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, breathing heavily and still shaking a little, Alastor sat back and cleaned his lips of her juices.  
  
_“So my dear, I take it you enjoyed yourself?_ _”_  
  
It took Crymini a few minutes to gather herself and catch her breath before she spoke.  
  
_“H-holy fuck...nobody's ever eaten me out like that..holy shit.”_  
  
_“I take it you have had sex before then”_  
  
Crymini looked embarrassed.  
  
_“Well yeah, I have. I’ve had sex, so what! Who cares if im a virgin or not? I know some guys hate that!”_  
  
She huffed annoyed and embarrassed, looking away from him. Alastor let out a chuckle which made her look back at him.  
  
_“My dear, why would I care about such a trivial thing as virginity? I’m not doing this to claim your virginity like some kind of ridiculous trophy. No, I’m doing this because you want this and I want to make you happy my dear pup.”_  
  
Alastor said, cupping her cheek with his hand. Crymini just stared at Alastor, she hadn’t expected such genuine kindness from him. Looking back on it, Cry always did hang with a rough crowd, and as such the guys she usually got with were always...well kinda shitbags. They were always assholes that either just got with her for sex or were useless shitbags who were to busy getting high to do anything useful. A few of them would even try and get violent with her (she was always fine and beat the shit out of anyone that laid a hand on her) but she was so used to everyone of her partners either treating her like shit or just using her for sex. The fact Alastor was so understanding and caring about how she felt made her eyes tear up and made her want to cry.  
  
Alastor looked at her with concern and let go of her cheek and spoke  
  
_“Is everything alright dear?”_  
  
Crymini had to wipe the tears from her eyes and take a breath, smiling to him and letting out a soft chuckle. Taking his hand in hers and putting it back on her face.

 

  
_“NO NO! It’s ok..it’s just, every guy ive ever been with has been kind of a shithead that always either was a useless_ _asshole_ _or just used me for sex, few even tried to get physical with me. I’m just not used to somebody being so nice to me...”_ _  
_  
At these words Alastor’s eye twitched in anger before he took a breath.  
  
_“Well, I can assure you dear I am a gentleman, and would never use you or treat you in such a terrible manner. I would never let anyone lay a hand on you in such a way, and if anyone did I would make what you saw at my little show look like a humanitarian act and show them a level of Hell they could not even begin to imagine.”_ _  
__  
_ Crymini couldn’t help but laugh at Alastor’s comment, shaking her head slightly.  
  
_“Thanks Al, that means alot to me. Now, why don’t you lie down and let me return the favor?”_ _  
__  
_ Crymini said coyly, putting on a sultry tone as she spoke.  
  
_“Oh you don’t have to...”_ _  
__  
__“Oh trust me, I want to.”_ _  
_  
She moaned the words winking to him. Alastor nodded and they shifted Alastor lying down on the bed on his back as crymini got between his legs. Crymini crawled up to the waistband of his pants, placing her hand on his thigh then rubbed it, moving it up his leg till it got to his groin. She started to rub at the spot where his cock was and could feel the slowly growing bulge in his pants. She looked up and she saw Alastors face getting redder as she did. She smiled, Crymini knew she was doing a good job. She rubbed at the bulge before slowly unbuttoning his trousers and moving his them down, exposing his underwear and the large bulge in them. Crymini eyed it excitedly, he was obviously packing. She took the band of his underwear and slowly pulled them down, letting Alastor’s cock pop free and onto her face. Cry let out a yelp of surprise as Alastor’s cock smacked onto her face. She grasped it gently in her hand and took it off of her face, letting her see it in its full glory. Al’s cock had to be at least a whopping 7 inches in length and thick too. This was gonna wreck her  
  
_“Jesus fuck..your so god damn big!”_ _  
__  
_ Crymini moaned eyeing the beast up and down, she slowly started to stroke it. Moving her petite hand up and down his shaft slowly, working from the base of his shaft to the tip. She watched as Alastor bit his lip while she moved her hand up and down. It felt so big and hot in her small hand and she was loving it. She started stroking it faster now as she leaned down and started kissing it. She peppered the underside of his cock with loving kisses as she stroked him. The pup kissed from the tip, all the way down where she had started and sucked on his balls while stroking him. Alastor leaned his head back and let out a moan of pleasure while she was stroking his cock, kissing and sucking on his balls. Crymini hummed softly to increase the pleasure for the radio demon. Eventually she stopped, letting her hand go of his cock, she then let her tongue out and started licking at it. First licking at his balls, then all along the underside of his cock. She moved his cock around so she could lick the whole shaft before licking and kissing the tip. She tilted her head a bit and licked her lips.  
_  
__“You know, I’ve never taken anything so big. Can’t wait to see how much of this fat cock I can take down my throat.”_ _  
__  
_ She moaned loudly, placing the tip of his cock in her mouth, she started to suckle on it, circling it with her tongue. She could see Alastor blushing, he let out a deep sigh of pleasure, as she sucked the head of his cock. Once she had had enough of that, she slowly moved her head down, taking more and more of the massive rod down her throat. She got half way down the monster before she started to bob up and down, while swirling and moving her tongue all along it. Crymini watched Alastor’s face contort in pleasure. She got his cock nice and wet with her mouth and tongue. She stopped and slowly moved her head down, pushing more of his cock down her throat. Until eventually she managed to take the entire thing, balls deep in her mouth. She gagged slightly as she swallowed it. She started moving her head up and down, deepthroating his cock. Alastor let out a loud moan as she deepthroated him, his hand moving to her head while she worked. The sound of his loud moans ,and her soft gags every time she took all of it, filled the room. She loved the feeling of his thick cock filling her throat as her tongue caressed the underside of it. Wanting him to feel as much pleasure as he could, and she would make damn sure he enjoyed it. She hummed as she deepthroated his cock, making her throat vibrate all around his it. Alastor used his hand to hold her head as he started thrusting up into her mouth. Cry moaned loudly at Al taking control as he fucked her mouth, she in turn moved down to deepthroating him best as she could. Alastor growled and groaned in pleasure as he bucked up into her mouth while she bobbed up and down. Crymini moaned and gagged around Al’s cock while he pumped it up into her throat, moaning her name as he did so.  
  
_“I’m getting close, I’m gonna cum soon_ _my_ _darling!”_ _  
__  
_ Al moaned to her, Cry moved Al’s hand and pulled his cock out of her mouth, she began stroking it fast, moaning loudly.  
  
_“Do it! Fuckin cum all over my face! Mark your loyal dog with your hot cum!”_ _  
_  
Crymini demanded, opening her mouth and letting her tongue hang out as she stroked him of as fast as she could. Alastor groaned loudly as his hips bucked into her hand before he suddenly pushed forward and groaned loudly. Crymini could feel Al’s cock pulse and twitch in her hand as he started cumming. Thick ropes of cum sprayed from the tip of his cock and flung all over her face. she whimpered and moaned in pleasure as alastor made  mess of her face. Once his orgasm had finished he looked at Cry, panting heavily, her face was covered in his cum, strings of it hanging from her tongue and face. She breathed heavily and she looked at him in a lustful haze, she wiped the cum off her face and licked it all up, cleaning herself off and swallowed it all.  
  
She crawled up to Alastor and the two started kissing. Their tongues wrestling each others in their mouths, they pressed their bodies together, crymini pressing her breasts against Al’s chest. His hands gropped and squeezed her ass while the two of them kissed. They moaned and breathed heavily nto each others mouths, pressing themselves together. Until finally they pulled apart, Crymini speaking up.  
_  
__“So, tell me big boy, how do you want to fuck your loyal pup?”_ _  
__  
__“Bend over the bed my dear, I want a nice,_ _clear_ _view.”_ _  
_  
Crymini did as she was told. The two of them climbing off of the bed, Crymini bent over it, showing her ass of to the older demon, her tail playfully blocking the view.  
  
_“Get out of those stuffy clothes before we get to the real fun.”_ _  
_  
She cooed, and the radio demon did as he was told. Stripping off his clothes and tossing them aside. Crymini bit her lip as she looked back, Alastor wasnt intensely muscular as some of the other demons she had seen. He was however fit, lean with a body like a runner, which made sense considering what he did. Cry smiled back to him as she lifted her tail, showing off her petite ass and dripping pussy for Al, who walked up behind her, grabbing the base of her tail, causing her to let out a loud moan. Getting her tail pulled was one of her biggest turns on. How could Alastor have known? It didn’t matter now, her entire body shivered as she felt the tip of his cock rubbing against her slit.  
_  
__“My dear, are you sure you want this? This is the last chance to speak up before we go any further.”_ _  
__  
__“I’ve never wanted anything more than this Al, I promise. Now, fuck this bitch like you own her.”_ _  
__  
_ She growled lustfully, pushing her ass back to grind more against his tip.  
_  
__“You are my loyal hunting dog after all, I’m happy to.”_ _  
__  
_ Alastor growled, before slowly pushing his cock inside her. Crymini let out a whimper of bliss as Alastor pushed his thick cock deep into her. She could feel his cock stretching her more and more as he filled her. She loved the feeling of Al’s cock inside her and just how big he was.  
  
_“Fuck, you’re so big!”_ _  
__  
_ She moaned out, breathing heavily. Alastor made sure he had a nice grip on her tail, tugging it slightly and making her moan in pleasure. He then started to thrust into her, going slow at first with his thrusts. Each one made her breath catch in her throat as she let out soft moans and whimpers of ecstasy as Alastor bucked into her, pumping half his cock into her slowly. He was taking his time with this and knew what he was doing, Cry knew she was in for a great time. Alastor slowly pushed into her, pulling out so just his tip was barely in before pumping back halfway inside her, making her breath hitch each time.  
  
_“Your so tight pup.”_ _  
__  
_ Alastor groaned in pleasure as he bucked into her, holding her tail tight as he did so, the sound of her whimpers and moans of pleasure fuelled him on as he fucked her. His thrusts rocking her body softly each time he entered her.  
  
“ _G-go faster please. Fuck yes...”_ _  
_  
Crymini whimpered to Al, who did as he was told and started bucking into her faster now, pumping his entire cock into her now making her yelp each time he did. The sound of his grunts, her whines, her moans, and her whimpers of pleasure, plus the sounds of their hips smacking together, was the only sound in the room while the two fucked. Alastor leaned over her body, pounding into her, growling and moaning in pleasure with every thrust.    
_  
__“MMM GOD FUCK! FUCK YES! FUCK ME HARD!”_ _  
__  
_ Crymini yelled in pleasure as Al fucked her. Her words spurring Alastor on as he started slamming into her fast and hard now. Her entire body and bed rocked back and forth with each thrust. Her moaning and whimpering now turning to screams and howls of pleasure as Alastor railed into her fast and hard, pumping his big cock deep into her repeatedly  
  
_“YES, YES, YES, OH FUCK GOD YES, FUCK ME HARD!”_ _  
__  
_ Crymini screamed as Al fucked her harder. Her eyes glazed over in pleasure as her head fogged with ecstacy as he railed her. His thrusts wild and animalistic as he plowed into her. She could feel his cock hitting deep in her pussy, touching the back and stretching her out. It hurt but in a way that caused her mind to fog over in pleasure in ecstacy, a pain she was getting addicted to. Alastor’s voice broke through the haze of pleasure that blinded her senses.  
  
_“My dear I-I’m getting close. I’m going to cum s-soon.”_ _  
__  
__“DO IT! PLEASE! CUM INSIDE ME! FUCKING PUMP MY PUSSY FULL!”_  
  
Crymini screamed, throwing herself back into his thrusts. Alastor pounded into her a few more times before letting out a loud groan and pushing himself inside her as far as he could and let out a deep guttural groan as he came. Crymini flung her head back in pleasure and let loose a  howl of pleasure as she felt him explode inside her. She could feel his cock pulse and twitch inside of her as his cum flooded inside of her. She felt each load of cum as it filled her with a hot,wet, full feeling that caused fireworks to go off inside her head. The feeling was so intense it caused Crymini to howl in pleasure as another orgasm ripped through her body. Causing her to shake and yell as Alastor filled her. She could feel him pump her full till it leaked out of her and onto the floor.


	6. the final proposition

Once their orgasms had finished, the two stood there, breathing heavily and catching their breaths as they recovered from their orgasms, Alastor still deep inside her. Eventually, he slowly pulled out of her, causing a whimper of pleasure as he did. His cum leaking from her once he was out. He picked her up and they climbed into bed. Crymini laying on top of Alastor, with her hand on his chest. His hands on her  back holding her close. The two of them sat in silence, breathing softly as they sat together until Alastor spoke up.   
  
_ “I have another proposition for you dear.” _ __   
__   
Alastor said looking down at Crymini, who looked up at him and chuckled softly, shaking her head.   
__   
_ “You and your damn propositions old man. Alright I’ll bite, what is it this time?” _ __   
__   
She chuckled, amused, smiling up to him.   
  
_ “Why don’t you be my loyal hunting dog from now on, helping me hunt down others?  In turn we can do this again, and start up a nice working relationship and a romantic one if you were so inclined?” _ __   
__   
Crymini looked at him stunned. Her brain couldn't begin to process what her ears told her she just heard.   
  
_ “A-are you asking me to work with you? And for us to be a thing? Like a couple!?” _ __   
__   
She said in awe, her mouth agape, in shock as she looked at him.   
  
_ “Indeed I am dear! We make one humdinger of a team you and I! Besides, I very much enjoyed our little romantic romp and wouldn’t mind doing this often. So what do you say pup? Join me from here on out and be mine?” _ __   
__   
Crymini just smiled and chuckled as she looked up to him, leaning up to kiss him softly.   
  
__ “Consider this hound of hell yours.”


End file.
